papamichealfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa Micheal
Papa Micheal is the glorious leader of Edens Door He wears a white cowboy hat, white suit with brown pants. He cannot age, as he is really a long lasting curse passed down from generation to generation, filling the host with greed and villlany and the need to one day control the world. 1916 - 2001, Origin Micheal was born in 1916, in Texas USA. He was born to Mister Jenkins, a man know at the time also as "Micheal". Mister Jenkins at this time had struck gold through unknown means, so Micheal knew not much but leasure and douche baggery. At the age of 7 he fell off his trike and had a vision. He saw The Holy Fuck Duck, he told Micheal that he is special because of his bloodline, and that he shall inherit his father's (Mister Jenkins) role as leader of the new world and Edens Door. He claims as to have fought in World War 2 and Vietnam, calling himself a "Proud Military Man". By the year 1986 Micheal Snr. lost his medication in Vice City, turning him mad and transforming into Mister Jenkins, the weird old man that Micheal himself too, will inevitably become. Papa Micheal formed The Spanish Inquisition to spread Edens Door & the gospel of the Holy Fuck Duck as soon as Mister Jenkins went senile. He sent Mister Jenkins to a chicken factory in southern Texas so that he wouldnt bother him. He travelled around America for a few years in a blue van, attempting to spread Edens Door and for the most part mildly failing. He invested lots of money into cloning, so that just in case he can create a clone army to destroy his enemies. In the year 2001 he met Patrick O' Leary, a small ginger man that seemed to be easily manipulated. He bribed him with a cookie, and from then on Patrick became Micheal's second hand, a lways fighting by his side, even when it ultimately ends in the Day of Retribution. 2001 - 2016, The Cult Wars Petty Crime Era Micheal & Patrick drove around America in Patricks Blue Truck they nicknamed the Bodhi, attending fancy parties and spying on rival cults. By the year 2015 Micheal & Patrick set up shop in Los Santos. They slowly but surely gained some money by petty crimes like shop robbing, and bounties. Over a few months they managed to save enough money for a bunker. In this bunker they would assemble and sell weapons to the mafia and the LSPD. Slowly but surely, they gained more and more money. Micheal personally claimed that he had to play the game of Capitalism to fund his Communism, which at the time was probably true. During the summer of 2016, Patrick & Micheal decided to take a summer job as deputies as they heard there was a rival cult somewhere in the country and they wanted to bamboozle them. The Cult Wars Patrick & Micheal flew to Hope County via helecopter, and attempted to arrest Joseph Seed, a cultist obviously trying to impersonate Papa Micheal. Something goes horribly wrong and Patrick & Micheal end up having to tear down the cult entirely. During this quest Patrick O' Leary gets brainwashed so that when he hears a specific song he freeaks out. This is real bad, as Patrick O' Leary goes cyco at the end of the quest and he runs off into the woods, joining Edens Gate and betraying Micheal. Micheal is so heart broken that he cloned Patrick O' Leary and sort of forgot the first one existed, just for the original to come home and for the clone to be disposed of. 2016 - 2019, The Clone Wars After that whole debacle Micheal raised a whole bunch of money and decided to buy an abandoned government facility. He started using this as his fallout bunker & base of operations. He started doing business transactions including Human Trafficking and helped Patrick O' Leary with his gun running and smuggling bliss from Hope County. Micheal starts doing some shady dealings with Evil Elon Musk, who makes them aware of a global conspiracy they have no hope of solving including Russia, and Micheal's pen pal Putin. After alot of skedaddling and skadoodling with Patrick O' Leary that involved killing Russians, it turns out Russia was innocent and Evil Elon Musk was evil. (no shite, am I right) and so Patrick O' Leary and Papa Micheal had to try and clean up the mess they made with Evil Elon Musk. In the end they decide to just let the world blow up as it is filled with nothing but evil and capitalist people. Luckily Evil Elon Musk ends up tripping on a banana peel and breaking his neck, cancelling the explosion. 2077 - 2102 Micheal was warned by his lord, the Holy Fuck Duck, who gave him a list of all the people who would survive the Day of Retribution which was warned as of happening soon, After Micheal found his name was not on the list, and challenged the Holy Fuck Duck to Yu-Gi-Oh battle, which he won. The Duck decided to change fate and promise Micheal he would survive by building bunkers to protect Eden's Door from the Retribution. When Micheal's worst fear was achieved, and Fat Pat, Pob & The Holy Fuck Duck fought to the death in germany, causing a massive explosion ending the war, causing the Day of Retribution. Micheal did as was asked as used his former Towel Company, now renamed "Vault Tech" into building vaults for the elite of his society to hide in if the worst was to happen. He stowed away in Vault 76 with Patrick O' Leary II, the italian mob raised son of the original Patrick O' Leary. together, 25 years later they decided to leave the vault in order to protect special ''Nuclear Warheads ''retrieved from the Clone Wars so no grubby peasents could get there hands on it. Papa Micheal's Death Papa Micheal died in a small wooden shack, covered in rags and filled with diseases beside his close friend Patrick O' Leary II. His final words where "That mother fucker Harry destroyed my mother fucking nice Mansion that mother fucker I hope he died of radiation posion." then he turned to Patrick O' Leary and said, almost as if he had just realised the most important thing in the world: "Thomas - I think Harry might've been worse then Elon Musk." He died of radiation posion immediatally afterwords. All of his legitimate children had not gotten to a vault intime as they were going abroad and being douches, and all of his clones where assigned as commanding officers to the military. Only his illigitimate bloodline lived on, leading us to the far future of the New New New New New Empire of Spain. Alternate Timelines * Early Retribution Timeline In this universe, Papa Micheal lost all of his slaves and money after the Cult Wars, and sort of dies inside after Patrick O' Leary is presumed dead after being kidnapped by the father. He spends 17 years trying and mostly failing to build his empire he always thought he one day would own, and ends up back in Hope County, with an inferior clone of Patrick O' Leary to chase away the highway men and become the father of the clearly inferior Eden's Gate, transforming it into a second Eden's Door. * Glorious, Glorious Leader, Papa Micheal, Glorious Leader Timeline In this universe, Pob, the Holy Fuck Duck & FatPat never interupt Emperor Haroldito's Facist war against Papa Micheal's Communist Capitalist Empire. In this timeline Micheal wins with his superior technology and higher morale. He slowly defeats all of Haroldito's Rebel group and publically executes Haroldito for sins against the Glorious Papa. He dies peacefully in his sleep in a fully communist world with multiple clones and children to fight over the Spanish Empire. * The Emperor Haroldito's Emperor of Haroldito Timeline In this universe, the Holy Fuck Duck & FatPat never interupt Emperor Haroldito's Facist war against Papa Micheal's Communist Capitalist Empire. In this timeline Harry wins because of the fact that he has more men and Pob on his side. A very tough battle ensuses and Micheal seemed to be winning until Pob was revived and destroyed Micheal's technologically advanced fleets. Micheal was kidnapped, ransomed and eventually publically executed so that the world would be in peace.